


Right on Target

by fenrirsteeth (Tetramorph), SaydriaWolfe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Blasphemy, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Painplay, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, POV Jace Wayland, Praise Kink, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetramorph/pseuds/fenrirsteeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaydriaWolfe/pseuds/SaydriaWolfe
Summary: The Memory Demon reveled something to Jace he’s always wanted but had never imagined could be his, now he just has to reach out and catch it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	Right on Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetramorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetramorph/gifts).



> For my brother, FenrirsTeeth, the best bad influence in the world. He infected me with this fandom and now I'm going to write it however I want to and he's got my back.

* * *

“Get some sleep,” he stood and walked out of the room. 

Clary said something as he closed the door but he didn’t have ears to hear her. His parabatai was in pain, confused and unhappy. It would surprise exactly  _ no one _ if he was training again.

Jace was right, of course, Alec was training. The bow was a surprise, though. Alec usually preferred the bag for his self-flagellation, but Jace could work with that.

“Alec.” He felt his parabatai’s attention on him but Alec didn’t turn around, he didn’t stop. Alec just kept shooting arrows even though his fingers were burning. The burn in his chest was worse that the burn in his fingers and—if Jace had to guess—Alec was trying to reverse that.

“Alec,” he tried again. “You’re my memory too.”

Alec froze, for just a heartbeat, but that was forever to a shadowhunter.

Alec loosed his last shot and turned to face him, “What?”

“If the demon had gotten to me,” he clarified, stepping closer. “You would have been my memory too. I’m not sure what he would have taken. Our bonding, maybe. Or, right after my father died— When you—”

“Why are you doing this?” Alec cut him off.

He’d never thought of his partner as fragile but he was. He really was. How had he missed it?

“To be fair. You were exposed, I wasn’t. That’s not right.”

“I don’t think—”

“No you don’t.” Alec glared at him but he kept going anyway. “You’ve spent so long hiding from yourself, do you think maybe you missed something?”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Alec. Beloved memory of the one you love most. I’m telling you who mine is.”

Alec shook his head and turned back to the target. There wasn’t much of it left that was free for him to sink arrows into. “It didn’t mean what you think.”

Jace took the arrow as Alec drew it. Alec tugged on it, tried to take it back, and Jace let his partner’s strength just pull him closer. “It meant exactly what I think.

“You know, you could have chosen Izzy as your parabatai. I could have chosen Izzy. Half the Clave expected me to. But I didn’t. Do you ever think about why that was?” 

“I—” Alec looked away from him. Jace could smell the exquisite pain coursing through his partner. “Romantic relationships are forbidden between parabatai.”

“A bond with her would have been easier,” Jace admitted. “We’re more alike than you and I.”

“Reckless.” Alec hissed and Jace laughed.

“Yeah, that’s us.” He shook his head. “I wanted what I could have of you. I didn’t think…”

“You didn’t think what?”

He met his parabatai’s eyes, they were passionate in their devotion. They always had been. At one time, Jace had thought he was read too much into them. That he read only what he wanted to see. Now, he wondered if they really were what Izzy called called  _ Come Fuck Me _ eyes.

Taking his life in his own hands, he went up on the balls of his feet and kissed his parabatai. 

He kissed him square on the mouth, like he’d wanted to since... Well, for longer than he could think about with his tongue finally sliding into Alec’s mouth. He tasted amazing. Like blood and adamas and light. He burned and he soothed and damn, Jace wanted more. He wanted it always.

“No,” Alec pulled back and pushed him away. “You’re— You’re— You don’t mean it.”

He started to walk away and Jace… Jace lost his mind a little.

He grabbed the bow, they played tug of war over it until Alec decided to hit him, the lovely idiot. They tussled like they had as boys but, as always, Jace was just that little bit better, that little bit meaner. In moments, he had Alec restrained, hands behind his back, jammed into the joins between limbs and string. His hands were held fast by the very bow he’d been using to punish himself.

It had to hurt and Jace would be lying if he said he didn’t find that exciting but he could feel that Alec liked it too.

“Your safeword is Red.” He told Alec. Alec swallowed and shivered beneath him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” he leaned back to raise an eyebrow at his parabatai.

“Yes, sir,” Alec bowed his head though he didn’t sound cowed at all.

“I need you to look at me, Alec.”

Alec looked up without hesitation. His eyes were guarded but Jace could see the hope trying to hide in the corner.

“We’re yellow right now, Alec. Taking it slow. I need to explain a few things to you and you need to listen.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I have wanted you since I was thirteen. You are the only one I want. I chose you as my parabatai because I thought that was all I could get of you. Do you understand?”

Alec flushed, to Jace’s eye it looked like pleasure. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you want me?”

Alec pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to say and Jace got that, his secret had been exposed against his will, but he needed to  _ know _ before they moved on. “Yes,” Alec admitted. Finally, finally admitted oh so softly.

“Do you want to be mine?”

Alec nodded and looked away. Then he remembered his orders and looked back at Jace.

Jace rewarded him with a smile. “You’re mine, Alec.”

“I’m yours, sir.”

“And I’m yours.”

Alec shot him that truly bitchy little frown that only he was capable of. “You’re the redhead’s.”

“The redhead is nothing.” He promised. “No one is anything compared to you.”

Alec studied him for a few minutes before he tilted his head, exposing the unmarked side of his neck, “You’re mine.”

“Good boy,” he smiled. “What color are you?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “I’m green, sir.”

Jace growled as he took his parabatai’s mouth again. Alec, the bastard, went languid beneath him. Well, as languid as he could get with a bow keeping his arms bound and his ass off the floor.

Jace pulled back to look at Alec’s kiss-red lips. It was a sight he’d never seen on Alec before and he found he liked it. He liked it more that he’d caused it. That he would be the only one to cause it ever again because Alec would never leave him just as Jace would never give him a reason to leave.

He needed to taste more of Alec, he realized. He leaned in and gave Alec a quick peck before he started nibbling and licking down Alec’s chin toward all of that tempting neck Alec had offered him just moments ago.

He bit Alec’s offering and the man below him groaned. It was better than any of that mundie music he’d ever heard. He bit him again and again, moving to a new patch of skin until he had to sit back and tear off Alec’s shirt to keep going.

“Color?” he asked just to be sure as he sat on Alec’s hard cock with the tatters of his shirt in hands.

“Green, sir,” Alec said on a breath. “So green.”

Jace laughed a little, feeling higher than that one time on demon venom mixed with fairy dust, and got back to work. “I wanna hear you,” he ordered as he closed his teeth over Alec’s nipple.

Alec shouted his pleasure and Jace backed off. He’d never allowed himself to just look, really  _ look _ at Alec, and here he was all laid out and eager for him.

He wasn’t entirely convinced that Memory Demon hadn’t actually killed him but, right now, he was okay with that. “I could look at you forever,” he told his.. Beloved.  _ His _ beloved. “It would be enough, just to look.”

“Sir!” Alec protested.

“Not enough for you?” Jace smirked.

“Never, sir.”

“What do you want?” He asked, just because. He already had plans. He’d had plans for  _ years  _ but Alec could make choices too. Alec’s choices were no threat to his power.

Alec just blushed and said the perfect thing, “Whatever you want, sir.”

Jace grinned. “My beautiful boy. I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do. Are you ready? I need you to listen.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to cut your pants off of you and I’m going to suck your cock. I’m going to finger your hole while I do it. You will come, when I say, and I will swallow you down. Then, while you’re all loose and fucked out, I’m going to slide into you. I’m going to be so deep inside you, you’re going to taste me. How does that sound?”

“Sir,” Alec shivered. “Please.”

“Good boy,” And then, mostly to be a dick, “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir.”

Jace pulled a pocket knife. Not a stele, not a seraph dagger. A boring mundie pocket knife with a red plastic handle. He used the shitty little blade to cut Alec’s training pants until he was laid bare beneath him.

“You’re beautiful, Alec,” he said as he ran reverent hands down the thighs that were now sprawled on either side of his hips.

“Sir,” Alec tried to protest.

Jace wasn’t fooled by him, though. “You are. You’re like art. I could come watching your fight.”

“Sir!”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“I did, actually, come from watching you fight, back before I understood what I wanted from you. Going all the way back, even my first erection was all for you.” He leaned in close to give Alec his greatest secret. “I loved you before I knew what was happening to me. There is no one else. There will be no one else. Do you understand me?”

Alec shivered some more. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, lay back and think of Idris.” Alec huffed a laugh and Jace shot downward to take his cock in his mouth. He’d... never done that before. He’d never been brave enough to try it with someone other than Alec but he’d let people to it to him a time or two so he thought he knew what he was getting into.

He was wrong.

If Alec’s mouth was heaven they needed a new place to name his cock. It was the perfect weight on his tongue. It filled his mouth and peeked into his throat but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jace liked it, actually.

He liked more the shout and the flail Alec failed to execute solely because his hands were still bound.

He tried taking Alec deeper because he’d liked that that one time it had been done to him and he found it was fun. Alec shivered and moaned and made half-hearted demands for more that Jace paid no mind. 

Alec would take what he was giving him because that was exactly how they both wanted it.

He snaked one hand down to grab the lube he’d pocketed before going to make sure Clary was going to stay in her room for the night and popped the cap. It was more awkward than he’d expected but fuck if he was going to stop sucking Alec one second before he absolutely had to. Once he got two fingers coated fairly nicely, he dropped the lube and used his free hand to spread Alec’s thighs.

Because he was, in fact, a good boy, Alec copied movement Jace supplied him with his other leg and Jace hummed his approval.

Alec shouted his pleasure again and Jace didn’t even fight his smirk.

He slid his lubed hand up between Alec’s thighs. He thought about surprising him with his fingers like he had with his mouth but.. That could get Alec hurt and that was not allowed. At least, not in an unfun kind of hurt anyway.

He ran the back of his hand up the inside of Alec’s thigh as a warning. He ran it down the join in his leg and his hip and under his balls. Alec tensed for just a moment before forcing himself to relax.

Jace pulled his mouth off of his treat to mutter “good boy” and when he went back down was treated to a bit of pre-come.

He wasn’t surprised that Alec got off on praise. He’d never gotten as much of it as he’d deserved.

He teased his finger over Alec’s hole, back and forth, back and forth, until Alec relaxed for real and he eased one inside.

“Oh God,” Alec praised as his finger went deeper and Jace could hear his fingers scrambling on the hardwood floor beneath them, like just couldn’t get a grip. Since Jace didn’t want him to have one, that was perfect.

It didn’t take him long to find Alec’s prostate and the second he pressed on it, right on target, Alec’s legs kicked out. Not at him, no. Alec wasn’t defending himself. This was more like a fainting goat, all shock and genuine reaction.

As hilarious as the mental image was, Jace put it aside. He needed to focus. He  _ needed _ Alec to come. He needed it in his soul and his heart, in every part of his being that mattered. He kept tagging Alec’s prostate with single-minded precision even as he worked his lover up to two fingers.

“Jace, please. Jace, God.” Alec panted. “Sir!”

Jace pulled back and wrapped the hand not buried in Alec’s ass around his cock. “When I put my mouth back on you, you’re going to come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. Green. Please, green.”

Jace put his mouth back on Alec’s cock and moved the hand to his parabatai rune. As he tasted cum on his tongue, he dug his fingers into Alec’s rune. Alec gave his loudest shout yet and nearly levitated them both off the floor with the force of his pleasure. 

There was a loud snap but he couldn’t pull off, wouldn’t pull off of Alec’s cock until he’d swallowed every drop he had to give. 

Alec’s hands in his hair told him what happened, though, and he could only feel smug about it. Alec had  _ never _ been rough with his toys or his tools. That he’d forgotten himself enough to break his own bow was all the compliment Jace needed. Probably forever.

“Come here,” Alec pulled him up and he went. 

Alec kissed him like Jace was food and he was starving for it, all lips and teeth. His tongue invaded Jace’s mouth like he was searching for every trace of himself there was and wouldn’t rest until he had them all.

He pushed Alec back and down and raised an eyebrow at him. “Thinking you’re in charge here, baby?”

“Never,” Alec promised. “I just want you. Sir.”

“And you think you can take me?” he challenged the love of his goddamn life.

“I can take anything you want to give me, sir.”

“We’ll see about that,” he pawed around on the floor until he found the lube and slicked himself up. “It’ll probably be easier for you if you turn over,” he offered.

“I don’t care,” Alec declared, shaky but not backing down. “I want to see you.”

Jace groaned and bent over him to kiss him again. He sat back on his heels and pulled Alec’s legs up on either side of him. “It’s best if you relax,” he warned as he began to push himself in.

Alec’s face was red when he looked up at him. The grimace wasn’t what he wanted to see on his lover’s face either. He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s mouth and Alec’s hand flew up to keep him there. They kissed slowly, thoroughly, and he felt Alec relax beneath him. He slid the rest of the way home after that and— God. Alec was perfect. He was warm and tight and fuck, why hadn’t they done this before?

He dropped his head onto Alec’s shoulder and breathed through it.

Alec laughed a bit as he wrapped his hands around his shoulders. “You okay?” Alec said with a laugh still dancing in his tone.

“I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m green, sir,” Alec stretched up and crossed his wrists above his head, a mimickry of the bondage Jace wished he was in. “So very green.”

“You’re much too coherent,” he corrected and pushed himself up just enough to start fucking Alec properly.

He put his hands on Alec’s hips, then he thought twice about it and moved them so his right palm covered Alec’s parabatai rune with his left hand mirroring it on the other side. A shudder ran the full length of Alec’s body, harder the harder he pressed on the rune.

He started to move and Alec started to pray. “God, yes, god, please, god,” over and over and it was music. True music, better than anything he had ever coaxed from the ivory, set to the rhythm of their bodies.

Their hearts provided the bass line.

It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever thought but the smile on Alec’s face made him think his parabatai would agree.

“Sir,” Alec panted and wrapped his legs around him. “Come in me. Please.”

“Not until you do,” he denied. “Work that pretty cock of yours,” he ordered. “I want to watch you come.”

Alec groaned but obeyed and Jace had to watch. Alec fondled his dick but not like he meant it. He did it like he had to rather than like he wanted to.

“Here,” Jace pulled the lube over to him. “Lube up. Is that how you would treat my cock, baby?”

“No, sir,” Alec shook his head. “Never.”

“Then stop treating my cock like that. Take it slow. Grip it properly.” he watched greedily as Alec followed his directions. “Feel the weight of it, isn’t that prefect? Hot and hard but silk, all warm and alive. Squeeze the head, isn’t that nice?”

“Jace, please, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can come, baby. Make that big cock come for Sir.”

“Sir!” and Alec came all over both of them and he followed him right over the edge this time. It was the best thing Jace had ever seen, the best thing he had ever done.

Second only to watching his come drip out of Alec’s hole after he pulled out, of course.

“Now you’re never going to listen to me,” Alec laughed as he allowed himself to become a puddle on the floor.

Jace frowned. What had he done to make Alec think he didn’t respect him? ”What are you talking about?”

“Like this thing with Clary,” Alec waved a hand. “We’re rushing around from lead to lead. Its just going to get her mother killed. We need to stop. Clary needs training. She needs to  _ understand  _ but she doesn’t. Our culture, the cost of things. She just— We’re doing this wrong.”

Jace thought about that for a second. “You’re right. What we’re doing is just going to get her mother—or her—killed. We need to do this our way.”

Alec just snorted and rolled his eyes. He may or may not mutter “now he listens,” but Jace decided to let it go. 

Alec  _ was right. _

“Why do you even care so much?” Alec asked and Jace could hear a thread of fear in his tone. Insecurity in what they were to each other. “Why does she even matter to you?”

“Because I’m drawn to her. I don’t know why,” he admitted softly. “It’s like. Like what Izzy told me she feels for you. Kind of, but—”

When he looked up, Alec was staring at him in confusion. “You don’t treat her like I treat Izzy. Not at all”

“You’re right, and I’ll change that. I’ll turn her over to Hodge in the morning.”

“And I’ll help you find the Cup, in the morning.”

Jace snorted and raised an eyebrow. “You think you’re going anywhere without my say so? In the morning?”

“I’m sure you can try to convince me,” Alec smirked.

“It would be my genuine pleasure,” Jace promised as he pulled Alec into another kiss.

Alec pulled back before he could insert his tongue. “That’s pretty convincing.”

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not nice comments will be replied to by FenrirsTeeth, the alpha reader who is listed as coauthor to moderate comments if necessary because this fandom is weird about Jalec.


End file.
